mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Agents: Crown's Curse
|publisher=Electronic Arts |released=NA: Oct. 12, 2013 PAL: Oct. 20, 2013 JAP: Oct. 30, 2013 |genre=Adventure Action Espionage |modes=Story Mode |ratings=ESRB - E |platforms= |media=Wii U Optical Disc |class=Agents }} MySims Agents: Crown's Curse is a video game for the Wii U, and a sequel to the MySims game MySims Agents and MySims Agents: Morcubus Returns!!. The game takes place a few months after the predecessor. Story MorcuCorp had assembled the Shadow Key, an object that can control the elements of the planet, and had stolen the Nightmare Crown. The company had not been very active since, with very few robberies and a few minor acts of evil. You and your partner, Buddy, are just sitting at a table at Gino's Pizzaria, eating one of Gino's new (and weird) creations: Hot Dog-stuffed Pizza. Walker then comes in, re-recruiting you to the SPA, telling you that MorcuCorp is doing something big. When the three of you see a red truck outside Evelyn's house, with the MorcuCorp logo, the three rush over to see that the whole area has been ransacked. Walker heads back to HQ to review some tapes, and you and Buddy use your tools to find out what happened. While investigating the clock, one of the major points of interest from the last time this house was robbed, the two investigators find a note. The note says "An army of MorcuCorp agents have assembled around my house. Said something about a desert~~", which confirms that MorcuCorp did have something to do with it. The two also find half of a map, which has a circle around a large desert. The two decide to investigate that desert, and fly there using the SPA jet. After finding Evelyn Gray in the desert, held captive under Raven and Brandi, the agents travel back to HQ to learn that MorcuCorp is returned, and what Evelyn has learned from her encounter: that the company has been creating a Nightmare staff, which requires special gems to control the elements. Yuki, who busts in on their conversation, then accidentally reveals that the company had returned to the Boardwalk for research. Which is where the agents head to next. Characters Main article: Character Portal: Gadgets Like in MySims Agents, you are given a bunch of cool gadgets that you can use to solve the mysteries you encounter in your journey. In the beginning, you start with the gadgets that Dr. F made from the previous game, and get upgraded with better gadgets throughout the game. In addition, the player can also unlock a camera that can be used to take pictures of Sims. Once a picture is taken of a Sim, it unlocks the Sim's profile. Missions Main article: List of missions in Areas Main article: Area Portal:MySims Agents: Crown's Curse There are many areas that need to be investigated, and, with the help of your jet, you can travel forever to get to them. Being it a desert, or just taking your new HoverScooter to the beach. Trivia *This is the first game in the series to have fully-animated cutscenes, instead of a slideshow-esque cutscene. **Although MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes did have some animated cutscenes, although they were usually for transitions. Category:MySims Agents Sequels